spartanmazdafandomcom-20200216-history
Reman Septim
Emperor Cephorus Septim III (4E 93 - 4E 160), born Cephorus Cyrodiil, was most-famed Cyrodiilic General who rise to power and was elected Council of the Elder Council and later becoming the first Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire. He's the first Cyrodiilic-Septim Emperor to restoration of Cyrodiilic dynasty or "Second Septim Dynasty", which is descendants of the Septim dynasty. After being from an farmer to an military legate and soon to the rank of General, he than got elected Councilor of Elder Council, becoming the youngest elder councilor while being active as General. While as General and Council, he gained popular once more than current than Emperor Attrebus Mede II, which at the time that his popularity was faded. He most remember when the final time both Cephorus and Attrebus II, that Cephorus confronted Arrbebus when he accussed Talos as an Necromancer — that caused Emperor Mede into an rage and storm out, which the public and the council immediatlely sided with Cephorous and was favored to to be the next Emperor. Cephorus Cyrodiil was at 32-years-old when the civil war broke out in 4E 125, in opposed to Attrebus Mede II's rule. The emperor banished him from entering the imperial city but within weeks, Cephorus rise a army, defeating Counts/Countees' armies, while almost all of them allied with Cephorus. Cephrous's major victories at Battle of Rivalry, Battle of Silver Road and Raid of the Ages, caused Cephrous' right to claim the crown was popular than ever. His final campaign was to re-took Imperial City, where the remaining of Attrebus's supporters. His new appointed Generals at his side, Cephorus marched into Imperial city, which an army of the Emperor's supporters and the battle broke out, which known as the Battle for Ruby Throne. After the battle, some historians say that Abbrebus vanished without truce, which lead to conspiracy theories. The council proclaimed Cephrous, new Emperor of Cyrodiil — which he adopted his regnal surname, Cephorus Septim III. During his reign, he improved the Domestic and foreign policy as well as the economy, creating the Five Alliance Pact. During the final years of Cephrous life, his health decline quickly where he died in 4E 160. He was succeeded by his elder son, Caius. Family history Early life and rise to power Cephorus Septim was born Cephrous Septim Cyrodiil or Cephrous Cyrodiil to city of Kvatch on 4E 93. His father, Arctarius Valinia Cyrodiil (4E 56 - 4E 133), a member of the Elder Council and his wife, Caldalana, a advisor to Emperor Titus Mede I. Having an relationship with his father, Arctarius Cyrodiil (which his father's grandfather adopted the surname, Septim and Cyrodiil. The baptize birth name was Cephorus Cyrodiil Septim, which he changed at the age about one-year-old. While raised in nobility, Cephorus was happy in his childhood years, during the time reign of the Mede Dynasty; which ruled by Titus I's son, Severus Mede (the only popular Mede Emperor). While his father were both general and council of the Elder Council, he pretty much was raised by his mother. Councilship and military campaigns Unified Cyrodiil Civil War His early years when Attrebus Mede II took power and turned into dictator regent, amount of losing supported between Medes and people of Cyrodiil. The Elder Council call the restoration of Septim dynasty which Cephorus accepted. This lead to the Cyrodiilic Civil War (4E 125–4E 128) to opposing of Attrebus Mede II. Attrebus knew of this and sent his imperial army to treat of the rebels, but Attrebus escaped. Cephorus Septim than march his almost 1 million Imperials (with 500,000 Nords supports him) to Imperial City. The four major battles that Cephorus Septim's victories (Battle of Rivalry, Battle of Silver Road, Raid of the Ages and Battle for Ruby Throne). Attrebus however is losing supported form his Imperial army and even his own generals. After the battle of Ruby throne, Attrebus Mede II died suddenly (see Conspiracy theories) four months later on 4E 128. Emperor of the Cyrodiilic Empire He was elected into power after the last Mede Emperor, Attrebus Mede II died suddenly on 4E 128 after the Cyrodiilic Civil War. The restoration of Septim dynasty soon Cephorus made famously popular and end the civil war. His coronation was on anniversary of Martin Septim's sacrifice. Cephorus Septim III proclaimed "The dictator is dead and the empire is restored." Domestic policy Economy Foreign policy Popularity and marriage As Emperor, his popularity was increase with the nords. During his reign, he was a kind ruler and have peace in the Empire. He married Svennja Asgorndottir, the daughter of the High King of Skyrim Rolgach Night-Swords and have two sons Tiber Septim II (reigned; 4E 160 to 4E 184) and Uriel Septim VIII (reigned; 4E 184 to 4E 199). Five Alliance Pact Relationship with Skyrim The relations with Nords and Imperials had been into a special relationship. Health Final years and death The Emperor now at 57 of age was declining of health with an Bone Break Fever as well of Ataxia. Cephorus Septim III spend his last ten years as the his fever and ataxia gets worsen. At age of 67, Cephorus Septim III died in Imperial Palace. He was succeeded by his older son, Tiber Septim II. He was buried in an tomb outside of city of Kvatch. Legacy Since the Septims' last ruler was Martin Septim, which his few mins short reign lasted when he scarified himself, transformed into Akatosh, defeated Mehrunes Dagon and ended the Oblivion Crisis. The dynasty soon to be died off, as the rest of the Septims become farmers, etc. The restoration of the Septim dynasty when the suddenly death of last Mede Emperor Attrebus Mede II. He was the first Septim ruler after a era later. His reign was peaceful with no wars, as his sons Tiber and Uriel both to be Emperors. Personal life Appearance Family Religion Reputation See also Notes References